


Rubbing the piggy

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Junkrat's had something on his mind for a while, and decides to do something about it.





	Rubbing the piggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WodensSkadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/gifts).



Every night while Hoggie slept next to him, Junkrat would lie awake and watch his bodyguard’s belly rise and fall as he breathed. Sometimes the big lug would get hiccups in his sleep. That was Junkrat’s favorite time. Whenever Roadhog hiccupped, his belly would bounce, making the little piggy face bounce too. The bouncing snout of that pig was hypnotizing. Every night Junkrat went to sleep, imagining that piggy face bouncing up and down over his cock.

 

It hadn’t always been like this. For a long time, he had hated the tattoo. He had felt it staring at him whenever he had Roadhog’s cock stuffed in his mouth. He knew he wasn’t the best at giving head, but Hoggie seemed to like it well enough, so who was the piggy to judge? But now, things were different. Maybe he was better at giving Hoggie pleasure, or maybe the ink had just gotten used to him. It seemed much friendlier. It bounced happily at him every morning in greeting. And whenever Hoggie was balls deep inside him, he could feel the little piggy nuzzling him.

 

“What do you want?” Junkrat jerked up. Roadhog turned his head to look at him. “You’re drooling, Rat. What do you want?” Junkrat reached up and wiped the drool from his face. He felt his chest rising and falling very quickly. Fuck, he was panting like a dog.

 

“I want to fuck your piggy,” Junkrat said. Roadhog shifted himself into a sitting position.

 

“You want to fuck my bellybutton? I thought even you’d have noticed that I have an outie. The tattoo wouldn’t have fucking worked if I didn’t.”

 

“No,” Junkrat said, shaking his head. “I want your piggy to give me a blowjob.” There was a long moment of silence.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re fucked up or not. Go back to sleep.” One of Roadhog’s hands pressed on his chest, forcing him back down.

 

“Please Hoggie?” he begged. “I just want to boop that snout with my cock. Please?” 

 

Roadhog looked at him for a very long time. “Fine,” he huffed. Happiness ran through him like flashfloods through Junkertown. He yanked off his shorts and climbed on Roadhog’s belly. He positioned himself so he the head of his cock was bumping against the bottom of the piggy’s snout. He grinned and rolled his hips forward. It felt good, rubbing against Roadhog’s soft flesh, but it wasn’t what he was hoping for. He had been expecting the piggy to bounce back, bumping the head of his cock. It didn’t. He tried again, with the same result.

 

“This isn’t goin’ to work. We’re going to need to try something else.”

 

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Roadhog asked after a moment of silence.

 

“I think you should be on top of me.”

 

“No. My knees still hurt from last night.”

 

“Please Hoggie?”

 

“The fuck did I just say?” 

 

Junkrat licked his lips and thought of a solution for a moment.

 

“Could you plank? That wouldn’t hurt your knees, right?”

 

“I could, but my gut would touch the floor. There wouldn’t be room for you. I’m not sure how long I could hold it for anyway.”

 

“Can we please try it?” Junkrat batted his eyelashes at his bodyguard dramatically. There was a sigh and then Roadhog rolled over, assuming a planking position.

 

It wasn’t easy, but Junkrat managed to slide under the big gut. The problem was that he couldn’t see the piggy face anymore. That was okay. Maybe it was shy and this sort of privacy was just what it needed.

 

When he rolled his hips up, he could feel his length rubbing against the piggy’s nose. It felt good, but something still wasn’t right. He was rubbing up against the piggy while it stayed still. It was supposed to be bouncing up and down over his cock. He felt back, rolling his eyes. This wasn’t much better than straddling Roadhog’s belly.

 

“I have a different idea,” he said. Or that was what he tried to say. All he got out was “I have a d-.” The rest of his sentence was lost as Roadhog fell on him. The wind was knocked out of him, and black spots floated in front of his eyes for a moment. While he was still despite to get a blowjob from the piggy, having Roadhog’s entire weight on top of him reminded him how lucky he was. Not many people got to fuck such a big boy. Hoggie didn’t apologize as he rolled to the side. Rat missed the feeling of his partner’s body crushing him, controlling him, holding him in place. A part of him wanted to tell Hoggie to get right back on top of him. He didn’t. He had a mission. He was going to cross getting a piggy blowjob off his bucket list.

 

“This isn’t going to work with us laying down,” he said, sitting up. “It’ll have to be like when we fuck standing, but I won’t be on your cock.” For a longtime his bodyguard didn’t answer. Junkrat thought that maybe he had gone back to sleep, but then the big man pushed himself to his feet. Junkrat let out a sound somewhere between a squeal and a laugh. He climbed into Hoggie’s waiting hands. Being lifted up like this was a familiar feeling but this time he was higher than normal. Hoggie didn’t stop until the tip of Junkrat’s cock was touching the piggy’s snout.

 

“Close your legs,” Roadhog said.

 

“What?” Junkrat was so mesmerized that he didn’t really understand until he felt Hoggie’s cock between his thighs.

 

“Close your legs. I might as well get some pleasure out of this fucking mission of yours.” Junkrat closed his legs as much as he could. As soon as Hoggie started pumping away, the little piggy started bouncing up and down over his cock. It was everything he wanted. Even without a mouth it was an amazing head. Junkrat tried to keep himself from cumming as long as he could, but the combination of the sensation and how cute the piggy looked bouncing over him, is was a losing battle. He sprayed over the piggy’s face, but it still kept bouncing over him as Roadhog kept thrusting.

 

“That’s quite a trouper you’ve got there,” he said to his bodyguard. Hoggie didn’t say anything. Just his normal labored breaths, until he came.

 

“Did you get that out of your system?” He asked as he lowered Junkrat back down.

 

“Oh yes! Thank you. It was fantastic.”

 

“Good.” Roadhog laid down next to him and rolled onto his side. “Then you can be the big spoon.” Junkrat happily pressed himself into Hoggie’s back, one hand resting on the big man’s belly. 

 

Yes, he was luckier than most.


End file.
